


Who is Julian Albert?

by Angela (angela_tenshi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_tenshi/pseuds/Angela
Summary: Tag to The Flash episode 3x05 Monster, after Barry asks Julian to get a drink after work.  Also, a mysyerious body shows up in the city, how is it connected to the Wizarding World.





	1. Chapter 1

Who is Julian Albert?

Disclaimer: Not my sandbox

Note: This is a tag to The Flash episode 3x5 Monster, after Barry asked Julian Albert for a drink.

* * *

Julian sat across the table from Barry Allen, the young well liked, pain in his ass. Julian was rolling his Scotch glass between his hands, and looked anywhere but at the other CSI.

Why did I agree to get a drink with him, he asked himself.

Because you almost killed a kid, because you're lonely, because who else wants to spend time with you, he responded.

“So your parents are big-wigs back over in the UK?” 

He looked up at Barry’s question.

“Um, not anymore. My father used to work for the Ministry, but he chose the wrong side in an attempted coup.”

Barry nodded his head, in the way someone does when they don't know what to say but want to be understanding.

“They've been pretty reclusive ever since. Keep wanting me to come back though, and try to make the Family great again.” He gave a little self depreciating laugh, “I think I'm happy to let the name die.”

“It can't be that bad.”

“You have no idea Allen. Mine was not a good family, I made some pretty bad choices as a youth, and a lot of good people got hurt. When the dust settled, I was pretty much told that I had to join the military or do jail time.”

Barry looked sceptical. “You? Now you're pulling my leg.”

“I assure you, it's true. Ironically, I joined the Royal Military Police's Special Investigation Branch, best thing I ever did.”

“Do you mind me asking, why didn't you stay in?” 

“Become career Military? Thought about it, but my parents wouldn't give up on having me coming home as their dutiful son. In the end England was too small, and here I am.”

“Here you are.”

Julian knocked back the Scotch, and grimaced at how much he had shared. 

“Just remember, you asked me to come.”

Barry held his hands up, as if saying ‘sorry, my bad.’

Julian threw some money on the table and stood up.

“Well, either way, it's getting late. So Allen, will I see you on time tomorrow?”

“I'm not, AWAYS late.” 

Julian raised an eyebrow, and Barry has the decency to look slightly embarrassed. 

“Sure Julian, on time.”

Julian nodded to Barry, then made his way outside and into a cab. In the safety of the cab, lost in old memories, he rolled up his sleeve to look at the faded tattoo on his forearm. He always kept it hidden if he could, it was a bleak reminder of the worst choice he ever made. For a moment he allowed himself to remember who he really was, then shut his eyes tight to the pain.

“I'm Julian Albert now.” He whispered to himself. “Draco Malfoy doesn't exist anyone.”

Perhaps one day he would believe it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian makes a phone call home, and a mysterious murder occures.

Who is Julian Albert? Part 2

Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This was just supposed to be an episode tag, but you've inspired me to expand it.

TF * HP * TF * HP

The drink that Barry Allen had offered him a last night, did nothing to ease his remorse over almost killing that kid. Then Barry’s innocent question about his family brought to the surface the feelings of shame and guilt due to his actions leading up to Battle at Hogwarts, feelings he would rather keep buried.

He fell into what was left if a bottle of Scotch that was sitting in his cupboard, hoping for a dreamless night,and wishing he had some Dreamless Drought potion instead.

The headache he woke up with did nothing to easy his normally disgruntled disposition.

He rolled into work exactly and 8am, and gave a displeased sigh when 8:15 rolled around and Barry Allen still hadn't entered the office. 

“So much for him being on time.” He would bring it up with Captain Singh, but from their last meeting it was made clear the Captain cared little about Allen’s tardiness.

He sighed, this was just like school when golden boy Potter could do no wrong.

He was about to review the report on the DNA that was found at a recent murder scene, when there was a taping at the window. It was a large horned owl, with a small piece of parchment attached to it’s leg.

He quickly opened the window to remove the letter, then shooed the bird away, hopefully before anyone noticed it.

He skimmed the note. Giving off a long suffering sigh, he rammed it into his lowest desk drawer. Then grabbed the receiver from the phone on his desk. He impatiently tapped a pencil on the desk while he waited for an answer, then threw it on the desk when the call was answered.

“How many time do I have to say it? Do. Not. Send. Me. Anything. By. owl!”

“Good morning Draco.”

“It's Julian, you should bloody well know that by now, after all you are the one who gave me the name, Granger.”

Hermione Granger-Weasley gave a little sigh of her own. “What can I do for you?”

“You can start by not sending me owls. For God sake, I work in a police precinct, someone is bound to notice.”

“I didn't send you an owl.”

“Really, because there was just an owl at my window and you’re the only one who knows my name.” He ran his fingers angrily through his hair, causing it to stick up more than normal.

“Well that's not exactly true,” She hesitated for a second, “any more.”

“What's that again?” His voice was rising.

“Your father came to see me in my office, he was let in when I wasn't there. Near I can figure he found my file on you. Who was the owl from?”

He sat down, and frowned at the phone. “It was from him, I just figured you sent it for him.”

“You can't keep avoiding him, it been what 5 years since you last spoke to him?”

“Closer to 7. I don't want to talk about it.”

“Then don't, talk to him. Or don't. Just remember, he's not getting any younger, so don't wait too long.” She had that tone that said this was a recurring debate.

Julian was stopped commenting further when his cellphone started to vibrate.

“I’ve got to go, my mobile’s going off. Sorry to bite your head off.”

“If I wasn't the one to set you up with your new identity, I would never believe Draco Malfoy would have gone Muggle.” Laughing at Julian was a special joy she had, “Fine, get back to work, and call you Dad, I'm getting tired of his visits.”

He didn't respond, just hung up the phone as he picked up his cell.

“Hello.”

“Albert, I need you to get downtown, corner of 5th and Young, there's been a murder, bring your kit.” 

It was Captain Singh, who hung up as soon as Julian gave the slightest acknowledgement.

TF * HP * TF * HP

Julian got to the crime scene to see Barry Allen already taking samples from near the body. It seems he had a legitimate reason for being late. When Barry saw Julian he got up and made his way to the more senior forensic specialist.

“What do we have?” Julian asked.

“John Bell, age 35. Died of unknown causes.” Barry supplied.

“I thought it was murder?”

“Witnesses say they saw a green light coming from that Alley over there,” Barry pointed to the shadowy alley across the street, “and a voice saying Abracadabra.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be more to this murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review or leave me a kudos, I appreciate your support. For those who don't know Central City is located in Missouri just east of the Kansas border. This is AU after The Flash 3x05 and ignores the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows and everything afterwards.

HP * TF * HP * TF

Julian blanched at Barry's muggle pronouncing of Avada Kedavra. Trying to hide his expression from Allen, he turned and walked towards the mouth of the alley. Of course there was no magical evidence left behind with the killing curse, except the corpse, but he still looked for anything that might point to the unidentified suspect.

"Julian, you ok?" Barry asked in that gentle way that drove him up the wall. Julian apparently hadn't turned quick enough to hide his reaction.

"I'm fine Allen." He said sharply, then remembered he was going to try to be more patient with the junior lab tech. Barry had followed him as he did a sweep of the crime scene, and told him that they had already taken impressions of the shoe prints, but nothing else was found.

"Anything caught on CCTV?" He asked a less harshly?

"The flower shop's camera is only for show, but we're hoping that when the pet groomers opens at 10 that we'll have better luck."

Julian walked back over to the body and looked down thoughtfully before looking up to see Detective Joe West walk up beside Barry.

“Poor Harvey.” Joe said shaking his head.

“Allen, I thought you said his name was John Bell?” 

“That's what his wallet said. I did send his prints off to the lab, but I won't get the results for a few hours.”

“No need to wait, that's definitely Harvey Potter. I testified against him for those robberies on Lakeshore last year.”

Julian cut Joe off. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, well it might have been closer to 13 months but close enough right?”

“No I mean about his name, Harvey Potter, are you sure?”

“Ya, I'm sure. You know him?” 

Julian shook his head. “No, no, never met him. The name was familiar, that's all. Listen, Allen I'll meet you back at the lab.”

Barry and Joe looked at each other with concern as Julian practically ran to his car.

“That was odd.” Joe said.

“With Julian, how can you tell.”

HP * TF * HP * TF

Though he was aware that Det. West and Barry looked at his behaviour as strange, he paid it little mind, he had more important things to think about.

When he chose to move to Central City it was mainly because of its small to non-existent magical community. The one Wizard he knew of in the area, whom he had never met personally, was Spartacus Johnston. The old wizard lived in a small cottage on the bank of Little Keystone Lake, located between Cental City and Keystone. If traffic was light he could be there in about 40 minutes.

Traffic, as it turned out, was a little busier than he expected and an hour later he stood on Johnston's front porch, with a wand pointed threateningly in his face.

"What does a no-mag want here?" The old man demanded loudly, as if making up for hearing loss.

"I'm not a muggle." Julian said with a roll of his eyes.

"A what now?"

"A muggle."

"A muddle?" Johnston asked confused.

"A muggle," Julian sighed with exasperation, "listen I'm a wizard. I have some questions."

Johnston took in his very muggle attire and eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Why would I lie?"

The old man lowered his wand, "True enough. What do you want?"

"I work for the local non-magical law enforcement agency, and I'm helping to investigate a crime that I believe was perpetrated by a witch or wizard."

"Really?"

"There's some evidence, but what I want to know is if you are aware of any new wizards or witches in the area."

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully, but ended up shaking his head. 

"Sorry young man, I thought I was the only one in the area. There is a pretty big community in Wichita, do you know how to find it?"

Julian nodded his head, and frowned at the lack of information.

"Hold on a minute there is are a few magical folk just north of Ottawa Kansas, look for signs with a snitch on them, it will take you to a quidditch field. The farm team for the Moose Jaw Meteorites plays there. Maybe someone there can help you.”

Julian couldn't suppress a smile, quidditch was the only thing he truly missed from the Wizarding World. 

Looking at his watch he realized he didn't have time to head out on another road trip and instead, after thanking the old wizard, returned back to the office. Like always, Allen wasn't there.


End file.
